


I’ve waited a long time for this.

by oh_calamiitty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Percy Jackson, Insecure Percy, M/M, Oneshot, Overeating, Weight Gain, jason once again has a thing for percy, sorry for the weak ending, super short, what even is this summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_calamiitty/pseuds/oh_calamiitty
Summary: Percy didn’t mean for it to getthisbad. He didn’t even know when it started.But thank the gods for Jason Grace.





	I’ve waited a long time for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wow, i’m alive?? I’ve had this one in my drafts for over a year and I figured I’d just throw in some trashy ending just to get it over with.
> 
> Also, apparently I am incapable of making a title unless it’s a direct line from the fic? Help?

Currently, Percy and Jason were sprawled out on the floor. Today was their weekly watch-whatever-they-want-until-three-A.M. night. They usually grabbed all the snacks they could and binged any show they were even half interested in.

Jason was laying flat on his stomach, head propped up by his hands. Currently, Percy wasn't able to sit comfortably in the same position as Jason because, well, laying on his stomach would hurt like hell. Though, it was mostly his own fault for almost quite literally eating enough food for a family. Apollo's chariot, when did his worst problem become _gluttony_? It was sort of pathetic.

Percy not-so-nonchalantly slid a hand under his ill-fitting shirt and gently rubbed his swollen stomach. He burped softly, wondering when his stomach had started to lay atop his now larger thighs, and when he had started unbuttoning his jeans whenever he sat down.

And then he noticed Jason was staring at him and— yep, he was definitely smirking. "What? Something wrong?" He blinked innocently, tilting his head into his palm.

Percy looked away, his cheeks burning after being caught rubbing his belly, "Shut up. Not all of us can be Mr. Perfect, y'know." He refused to look at Jason.

Oh gods, he looked like a _whale_. Why did he let this happen to himself?

It was quiet for few moments, the only sounds coming from the TV. Then Jason spoke up, noticing how Percy was silent because he seemed to be wallowing in self-pity, "You're really bothered by this, aren't you?"

"No shit. I'm fat. If you got fat, you'd be 'bothered' too." Percy spat. He knew he was acting childish, but he couldn't seem to find himself to care.

"Percy,"

No response.

" _Percy_ ,"

" _What_?” 

"You're not— You don't—"

Percy chuckled without any humor, "It's okay, man. You don't have to try to come up with some crazy reason why I'm not f—"

Percy couldn't finish his sentence, no, not with Jason freaking Grace kissing him! What the hell?!

When the younger demigod pulled away, he was blushing furiously and stuttered out multiple apologies. Percy, on the other hand, had enough.

"What the fuck was that? Did you just...?!"

"I know, I'm sorry, Perce. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, I just—"

And suddenly there was this look in Percy’s eyes, and he smirked ( _which was totally not at all hot_ ), "Shut up and kiss me again. I’ve waited a long time for this.”

Jason gave him a grin of his own, “Me too,” and leaned in. 

—


End file.
